Am I The Only Sane One Around Here?
by Hawiian Girl
Summary: Everyone always says talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. What about talking to the voices in your head? Inside Lily Evans' head, three friends are trying to convince her she likes James Potter. Songfic. Oneshot. LilyJames


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Accidentally in Love.

Lily Evans was having a very interesting conversation. With the voices in her head. You see, they all seemed convinced that she liked James Potter, aka the insufferable git. So she was sitting in a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, pretending to read and losing an argument with herself.

_Lily, you like him! You know you do. Be logical. You go all weak and melty when he smiles. _Said a voice that sounded strangely like Remus Lupin, one of Lily's closet friends, even though he was a friend of Potter's. Another voice snorted.

**She likes him, but that isn't what gave it away. Maybe the flirting shows it? **This one sounded like Ana Lupin, Remus Lupin's twin.

**_Okay, what did I miss? _**Asked the voice of Lily's best friend, Alice Price.

_Where have you been? We're trying to convince Lily she likes James, and we could use your help. _

'For the last time, I do not like Potter!' Lily thought. The voices sighed.

"Yeah, right." They all said simultaneously.

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (**_love_**)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it **

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (_love_**)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

_**Ana, did you just start singing? **_

**Yeah. **

_**And, Remus, are you singing the background singer's part? **_

_Uh huh. _

_**Why am I the only sane voice in Lily's head? **_

**Because Remus and I are the crazy and logical sides of the personality. You are just everything else.**

_**Whatever. How does that song suit our problem? **_

_Just wait, it gets better. _

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love **

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

_**I still don't get it. **_

_Just wait! You will understand in the next verse. _

Okay. Let me get this straight. Ana is singing a weird song inside my head, Remus is singing backup, and Alice doesn't get it?

**Yep. Now be quiet and let me finish! **

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**

_Accidentally in love _

**Accidentally in love**

_Accidentally in love_

**Accidentally in love**

_Accidentally in love_

**Accidentally in love**

_Accidentally in love_

**Accidentally **

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
**_I'm in Love_, _I'm in Love,_  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally **

Come on, come on  
_Spin a little tighter_**  
Come on, come on  
**_And the world's a little brighter_**  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her **

Love ...I'm in love

Two problems. That song is from a boys point of view, and I don't love Potter!

"Whatever you say Lily. Whatever you say."

A/N: Weird, I know. Sorry if there are any errors in the song, I just copied and pasted it. Also, I know Lily was dead when the song came out, but it was perfect. I think that Lily talking to the voices in her head is funny, and it seemed like falling in love with James was an accident on her part. Review plese. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.


End file.
